


Jailhouse rock

by iSpiritual



Series: Cops and robbers AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Dean, Dean has a thing for you, Dean is a Good Friend, F/M, Swearing, You have a crush on Dean, You really need to talk feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rushed to hospital with a gunshot wound; soon as you are declared fit and well you're transported to prison. Going through interrogation after interrogation the police aren't getting anything from you. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Dean thinks of a way to get you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse rock

Jail was not in any means fun, after being rushed to the hospital with a gunshot wound to be patched up, as soon as I was deemed well enough I was transferred straight to a prison cell. Well fuck me. I had to be separated from the rest of the prisoners because of ‘dangers’ pfft yeah whatever, they just don’t want me corrupting the prisoners anymore than what they are.

Currently I was sat staring at a blank grey wall in the interrogation room, watching as the clock ticked to signal that I’d been sat in this stuffy room for five hours, yet I hadn’t spoken a single word. Call it childish but as you can clearly tell I don’t really give a flying fuck. 

‘’We know that you’re involved in most of the criminal activity that goes on, come on give it up you’ve been caught!’’ The officer slammed his fist down on the table, you could practically smell the anger pouring off the guy. I smirked, ‘’Oh really? What evidence do you have that proves my involvement?’’ 

The officer sluttered stammering out sentences, ‘’Well we have urm..’’

‘’Exactly, no evidence means no conviction.’’  

‘’We have all of your many difference laptops and mobile, we have people working on them right now.’’ 

‘’Doubt you’d find anything.’’ It wasn’t even a doubt every single one of my laptops and phones had a system on it that I created. Everything that was on them was completely hidden almost like a two way mirror, the software they’d go through was nothing more than a false bravado everything that I wanted to keep hidden was behind the false software.

May sound easy to crack but it’s not only I knew the codes to remove it. ‘’We know you hacked into Allisters phone to get to Azazel, Dean Winchester’s statement proves it.’’ I expected nothing more from Dean, he was a cop and lived by the rules if he didn’t want to be kicked of the force then he had to tell the truth, if he didn’t Sam fucking Winchester would have done. 

I blamed Dean for me being sat in this chair, if the asshole had listen to me in the first place and called for backup when he was told I wouldn’t be in this mess. Though I blamed him I wasn’t angry I knew the risk that came with that particular case, Azazel had killed his mother and almost killed Sam so emotions were running high for him at that point. 

‘’Thanks to my nimble fingers I helped you catch a killer and saved the life of one of your best detectives taking a bullet in the process.’’

‘’You’re not the hero in this story.’’ I pursed my lips into a frown, ‘’I might argue differently.’’ 

And that was how I found myself thrown back into my cell, ugh police always so pretentious. The grey walls seemed to be mocking me, being locked in this cell for the majority of the day was one massive bore. ‘’Dean Winchester you better find a way to get me outta this mess.’’ 

~

‘’There is nothing on the laptops!’’ Ash slammed his hand down on the desk running a hand through his mullet, ‘’How the hell is she hiding everything!’’ 

‘’She’s smart.’’ Dean muttered as he looked over the laptop and it was just like Ash had said there was nothing incriminating on them, the fact made him want to smile - no evidence means no conviction. He had for obvious reasons been suspended from this case because of the relationship that he had with (First). Ash had come from work and straight to his house the poor guy didn’t know whenever or not to be frustrated or impressed with her work. ‘’Hell yeah she’s smart. I burnt my brain cells trying to crack whatever it is on this thing, not like she could just get rid of everything.’’ Ash sighed getting ready to pull his signature mullet of his head. 

‘’If she don’t go t’prison then I’m asking for tutoring, god damn.’’

‘’You’re really not supposed to be here Ash.’’ Dean spoke but Ash simply waved the comment off like it was nothing, ‘’Came to ask if you knew anything, clearly you don’t.’’ 

‘’Ash get outta here before I get my ass fired.’’ Ash packed up his things and with a wave he was out the door, Dean let out a sigh and sat back in his seat. Rubbing at his temples he tried to stop the impending headache. Right now he was useless, banned from working the case all he could do was sit on his ass and twiddle his thumbs. 

So not his style.

~

‘’We’ll cut you a deal, you admit what you’ve done and we will lessen your sentence.’’ I rolled my eyes, ‘’There is nothing to tell.’’

‘’Give it up!’’

‘’No evidence, no conviction. The most you can get me on is hacking a criminal's phone to catch another, think the jury will send me down for that?’’ The officer fumed face turning a bright shade of red, ‘’That and the fact that I’ve helped solve more than a dozen cases ranging from kidnapping, robbery and in this case murder.’’ I lowered my voice a little, ‘’What do you think will happen when I tell the courts that Dean Winchester was the one that got the phone for me?’’ I smirked.

So far they’d found nothing on my phone or laptops that was even worth considering to be classed as criminal evidence nothing that was even substantial. A case could not go to court unless the evidence was more than substantial. After a short standoff with the officer I was thrown back into my cell, what I’d do for a cup of coffee. 

For the next couple of days I spent my time laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how many different ways I could break out of this place with my toothbrush, sadly none of my plans were any good. I huffed and rolled over when an obnoxious banging filled the silent room.

‘’What?’’

‘’You have a visitor!’’ Groaning I pulled myself up and out off bed, holding my hands out from the rectangle opening for them to be cuffed, two guards one either side escorted me down the hall, with the mood I was in I pitty the fool who wanted to talk with me. 

‘’Orange sure ain’t your colour sweetheart.’’ 

Well if it wasn’t Dean Winchester.

‘’Have to say I agree with you there hot stuff.’’ I winked, ‘’So what brings you to my humble abode?’’ 

‘’Well I have something to offer.’’

~

_ One day previous. _

Dean had spent all of his free time pacing back and forth in his bedroom thinking of many different ways he could get (First) out of her current situation. Unfortunately he’d come up with nothing there was absolutely nothing that her could think of that could get her out. Running a hand down his tired and haggard looking face that was covered in stubble and not the sexy looking kind of stubble might he add. 

So far they’d found nothing on her laptops or phones which was all good news but he knew the court system like the back of his hand. Though there was no substantial evidence but they would scrap at the bottom the barrel just to find something that was enough to get the case into court. 

He had no choice but to give an honest statement to say that he saw her hack into Allisters phone but was that enough? With no evidence to back it up? He had no fucking idea. Sammy wasn’t being all to helpful either he’d asked if there was any chance of a possibility that he would be (First)’s lawyer but he’d shut Dean down pretty quickly. He was running out of options pretty quickly.

His phone rang and the name ‘Lisa’ flashed on the screen, he’d ended his long ass fling with the woman when shit hit that fan which was way over two weeks ago. Lisa was being persistent and couldn’t just let things go. The night he ending things with her Lisa had gone bat shit crazy screaming that he’d left her - though they weren’t in a relationship - for a no good criminal.

(First) may be a criminal but she wasn’t like the usual scum he put away on a daily basis, she was somewhat kind and considerate. When ever he needed help she was only a text away and would come down to help him with whatever it was.  It was (First) that told him that his toxic relationship with Lisa was going to end in tears.

He remembers the time after his break up with Cassie that she’d been the one to pick him back up when he was drunk off his ass and pulled him back together.  _ ‘’You’re a mess, pull yourself together Winchester.’’ _

_ ‘’You’re no good to me dead.’’ _

_ ‘’That girl sure ain’t worth your tears.’’ _

Her voice was still strong in his mind whenever he felt at his lowest her words managed to pull him back up regardless if she was there with him or not. He wasn’t going to deny that she was incredibly beautiful, cunning, conniving and just damn straight wolf in sheep's clothing and it hadn’t stopped a few thoughts in his head, but he had his career to think about.

She’d helped him with cases even though in most of them cases she’d benefited in some way, only taking cases that she was somewhat involved in or that peaked her interest when she was bored. Her attitude was downright cocky which constantly rubbed people up in the wrong way, only he had the patience to work with her and that was pushing it. 

There was only one thing for it; he was going to ask if she could join the force. 

~

‘’No! Absolutely not!’’ 

‘’Oh come on Victor!’’ Dean held out his arms they’d been going around in circles for hours now and Dean was growing tired, ‘’It’s the best solution! No evidence to hold her so she’ll be let out but if we employ her that means her skills are put to good use!’’ Dean argued back, ‘’Win-win situation.’’

‘’Not if this gets out we’ll be a laughing stock!’’ 

‘’Look at all the cases that she solved, her connections are fantastic all she needs to do is fly of a couple of texts and bang.’’ Dean smacked his hand down on the table, ‘’Case solved.’’ Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘’That’s all well and good but working with her is practically impossible and not many people here like her.’’ 

‘’I can work with her, she’ll be my responsibility and there is no doubt in my mind Ash is appreciating her work.’’ Dean made sure to avoid Ash’ little visit to his house, ‘’She’ll work with me, I show her the ropes and I can get her to watch her mouth.’’ 

‘’Fine.’’ Victor finally caved, ‘’She will be your responsibility if she fucks up both of you will get the sack.’’

‘’Thank you Victor, you won’t regret this!’’ 

~

Dean watched as (First) was lead into the room she looked worse for wear it was amazing what a short trip to jail could do to you. ‘’Orange sure ain’t your colour, sweetheart.’’ 

‘’Have to say I agree with you there hot stuff.’’ She winked at him, ‘’So what brings you to my humble abode?’’ He could practically taste the sarcasm that poured from her mouth. ‘’Well I have something to offer.’’

She raised an eyebrow, ‘’Oh really?’’

‘’You bet your ass I do and you better appreciate this I practically had to get down on my knees.’’

‘’Dean Winchester on his knees, now that something I’d like to see.’’ She smirked once more and smiled. ‘’So what’s this offer of yours?’’ 

‘’You either come work with me as an employee or you will have every police man and woman breathing down your neck for the rest of your life.’’

‘’You cannot be fucking serious.’’ She deadpanned. ‘’No way, no freaking way will I go and work for those pretentious fuckers.’’ 

‘’Technically you’ll be working for me.’’ He sighed, ‘’Listen (First) if you don’t want to take my offer then fair enough but I groveled for this.’’

‘’I don’t owe you shit.’’ 

‘’I’m not saying you do but in the long run it won’t be so bad and let’s be honest you can change your identity and run but you can guarantee someone will be watching you. Not to mention all the criminals you screwed over as soon as you’re released you’re going to be in deep shit.’’ 

(First) rubbed a hand down her face, ‘’So if I don’t take it I’m screwed.’’

‘’Royally screwed, sweetheart.’’ She let out a huff, ‘’Look it won’t be that bad, nine to five, the pay is good and you get to see me everyday.’’

‘’Goodie for me.’’ Dean chuckled, ‘’I’m pretty sure there are plenty of people left on your list to screw over and if you’re going to do it you might as well do it and get paid.’’ 

She let out a breath, ‘’Fine I’ll come work for you but I better get my own damn office.’’

‘’Don’t you worry about that sweetheart.’’ Dean smirked, ‘’There is an empty office right next to mine.’’ She glared at him which made him burst out into laughter before he got serious, ‘’Now I’m putting my job on the line here, you mess up and I get fired as well.’’

‘’Don’t expect me to be grateful.’’ 

‘’Didn’t expect you too.’’

~

Smirking as I walked pass the prison guards for the first time without cuffs brought a feeling of satisfaction. After getting the guarantee from Dean that all my stuff that was seized would be returned I walked with a skip in my step. 

‘’Looking forward to getting outta here?’’ Dean asked, ‘’Oh you have no idea.’’ 

Though short, the trip to jail had been nothing but tedious. Spending hours looking at the same grey walls was enough to drive even the soundest of people insane. ‘’I need to go to my apartment first, a shower with decent pressure should be enough to get rid of the smell of prison.’’

‘’As you wish.’’ 

The sound of Baby’s purring engine relaxed me letting out a deep sigh I leant back into the seat. Not that I’d admit it out loud but the idea of spending my life behind bars was enough to unnerve me, just the thought of not being able to see Dean…

Oh for godsake (First) get over yourself!

‘’You look like you need to get laid.’’ Dean chuckled, ‘’Think you should head over to a club or something and let those girly charm powers of your work.’’ I rolled my eyes, ‘’I don’t have girly charm powers.’’

‘’I watched you charm the pants of a priest dude was close to breaking his most golden rule, so I think you do.’’

‘’Oh and Mr ‘I get laid every night’ doesn’t?’’ I laughed, ‘’What happened with your everlasting fling with Lisa? Still going on?’’ 

‘’Nah ended that no long after all this shit happened.’’ He admitted scratching the back of his neck, ‘’Was too busy thinking of the many ways I could bust you out.’’ 

I just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment from meeting Lisa I instantly hated her be it out of jealousy that she was experiencing what I wanted. She was adamant that she and Dean would at one point sort themselves out and have a shot at a relationship and then live forever happily married. 

Dean himself had even admitted that there was something between them and that was the moment I experienced heartache for the first time in my life. So to hear that he’d broken things of with Lisa ignited a new feeling of hope that maybe something between us would happen.

Yeah right.

‘’Give it till next week and you’ll be jumping back on that horse.’’ 

‘’I don’t think so, whatever was between us is -’’ He waved his hand in the air, ‘’Gone.’’ 

‘’I see.’’

We pulled up outside my apartment it was a damn good job I paid my rent six months in advance or else I would be going no where. ‘’Do you wanna come in?’’ 

‘’Well as soon as you’re done here I need to take you to the station with me, ya know to introduce you and get you settled in.’’ I let out a groan I so wasn’t looking forward to that. Walking briskly up the steps to my apartment I opened the door relishing in the familiarity. Hell with the way I was acting I might as well have been locked up for years. ‘’I’d offer you something to eat but I don’t know what’s good and what’s bad. Don’t even bother with the milk.’’ I picked up a towel, ‘’If you need me I’ll be in the shower.’’ 

The water felt practically sinful as it washed over me, thoughts of Dean still even pleasant in my mind. Damn him. Damn him to hell! He was the only thing holding me to this god forsaken place and this little crush of mine is the only thing stopping me from leaving.

Maybe if I went straight there might be a chance even if it might be tiny there might still a chance. It was just like Dean said I needed to get laid, then I might get over this horrible crush of mine. But at the same time the thought of not having Dean in my life left me with a heavy heart filled with pain. 

‘’Pathetic.’’


End file.
